The present invention relates to an apparatus for a derrick, comprising two or more hydraulic piston/cylinder arrangements for raising and lowering a yoke which travels on guide rails in the derrick itself, where two or more wire lines are strung over sheaves rotatably attached to the yoke, said wire lines being at one end attached to the top drive and at the other end to an attachment point adjacent to a drill floor, said two or more wire lines being run in two sets of lines, the attachment points of which are spaced apart.